The invention relates generally to a compressor and, more specifically, an overpressure prevention and control system and method. A compressor may be used in a variety of applications and environmental conditions. Unfortunately, the compressor may be subject to ice formation and/or debris buildup, which can cause one or more valves to stick, causing the compressor to overpressurize shortly after startup.